Tonilia
Tonilia is a Redguard thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. She acts as an early fence for stolen items and occasionally sells lockpicks. Without perks, she has a 1000 spending limit, which resets every 48 hours. That amount increases to more than 5000 after becoming Guild Master. Quests *Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'saad *The Dragonborn receives Thieves Guild Armor from her after Taking Care of Business. *She will upgrade one piece of armor for you after completion of Scoundrel's Folly. **'Thieves Guild Boots': +25% to pickpocket success rate **'Thieves Guild Armor': +35 to carrying capacity **'Thieves Guild Gloves': +25% to lockpicking **'Thieves Guild Hood': 15% better prices Trivia *Several conversations that take place in The Ragged Flagon indicate that she is in a relationship with the owner of The Ragged Flagon, Vekel the Man, though both seem to have different views of where they want the relationship to go; in a conversation between the two, Vekel states that he wishes she would slow down and live with him, while Tonilia says that she is just fine with the way things are. In another conversation between Tonilia and Dirge, he says that he believes Tonilia is cheating on Vekel with Brynjolf, though she quickly denies this, telling Dirge to mind his own business. *She will mostly sell Elven Weapons. *Delvin sometimes has a conversation with Tonilia where he says that she should start doing jobs for the guild, but she declines, saying that she'll think about it. Bugs * If the Dragonborn sells or loses the starting thieves' guild gear, then upon receiving the "free upgrade to a piece of your choice" option, all future interactions with her will result in a dead end discussion of upgrading the gear and the Dragonborn will be unable to fence anything with her anymore. * As of Patch 1.4, a complete set of Thieves Guild Armor is found around the Ragged Flagon - Cistern that Tonilia will accept if the Dragonborn loses the first set, meaning she will upgrade it, get new dialogue, start fencing again, and they can actually complete the Thieves' Guild questline. This set of armor does respawn. *Alternatively, this could be circumvented by using the console to spawn replacement gear. As there are three different sets of Thieves' Guild Armor that can be spawned through the console, the codes to spawn the starter set pieces are as follows: **player.additem 000d3ac2 1 **player.additem 000d3ac3 1 **player.additem 000d3ac4 1 **player.additem 000d3ac5 1 *There are NPC versions used by NPC thieves' guild members who are not lootable and will not work for this sake. The full list of items are: **00036584 - Armor, NPC version **000D3AC3 - Armor, Basic version **000D3ACC - Armor, Upgraded version **00036583 - Boots, NPC **000D3AC2 - Boots, Basic **000D3ACB - Boots, Upgraded **00042BE9 - Glove, NPC **000d3AC4 - Glove, Basic **000d3ACD - Glove, Upgraded **00036585 - Hood, NPC **000d3AC5 - Hood, Basic **000d3ACE - Hood, Upgrade *Tonilia will not upgrade the Dragonborn's Thieves' Guild Armor after the "Loud and Clear" quest. *(Untested player encounter) After training alchemy to 100, i trained my speach by selling the potions to tonilia untill she ran out of gold, buying them back, and repeating untill i ran out of potions. after tonilia's gold reached ~37k, both my gold and her gold stopped updating after each transaction unless i was buying, in which case my gold would decrease and her gold would stay the same. i have not gone back to tonilia since though. Appearances * ru:Тонилла es:Tonilia de:Tonilia Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Fences Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants